Amargo Destino
by Sloyla
Summary: El Destino esta escrito, y eso Draco no lo podrá cambiar. Espero que os guste, dejadme RR


AMARGO DESTINO

PROLOGO

Dentro de uno de los bosques más terroríficos de España, se encuentra una mansión encantada, que se supone deshabitada, pero esto solo para cualquier muggle que se acerque a sus alrededores.

Dentro de la mansión, una mujer de largos y rizados cabellos, del mismo color que el tronco de los sauces boxeadores que descansaban tranquilos en el bosque y un hombre, de rubios y largos cabellos al igual que el sol, hablaban amistosamente a la vez que contemplaban a una pequeña criatura...

XX: Magnifica, verdaderamente magnifica, es... una belleza

XX: Muchísimas gracias, ciertamente es hermosa

XX: Al igual que la madre

XX: Ay por favor Lucius no diga esas cosas que me sonrojo /

Lu: Yo solo digo lo que veo Selenne

Se: Y yo se lo agradezco, jejeje, bueno y ya que estamos, ¿¿¿donde se encuentra su esposa y su hijo? tengo unas ganas locas de conocer al pequeño y de ver a Narcissa, hace tanto tiempo que no sé de ella

Lu: Ambos están bien, Narcissa se fue a visitar a su madre y se llevo a Draco con ella

Se: Oh, entiendo

Lu: Y hablando de familia ¿¿¿ donde esta mi amigo Thomas, también hace mucho tiempo que no se nada de él ?

Se: Thomas esta de viaje, por unos asuntos de su familia

Lu: Ohh, ya veo, bien, como se me esta haciendo tarde creo que voy a dejarte, tengo muchas cosas que terminar

Se: Entiendo, bueno pues muchísimas gracias por la visita y descuida, dentro de una semana nos tendrás a mi a Thomas y a la pequeña en tu casa .

Lu: De acuerdo, Hasta pronto Selenne y Gracias

Se: Hasta pronto Lucius y De nada .

De esta manera, el hombre abandonaba la mansión y se dirigía hacia el traslador más cercano el cual le llevaría de vuelta a su hogar, mientras la mujer, que ya habia vuelto al interior del hogar tras despedirse de su amigo, caminaba hacia la cuna donde descansaba el bebe, se agacho y observo como dormía.

Muy suavemente acerco sus brazos al bebe y la cogió, esta hizo una mueca antes de abrir los ojos, unos ojos que hipnotizarían a cualquiera, unos ojos de un color rojo sangre que llamarían la atención de cualquiera, ya sea para promocionarle una sensación agradable o terrorífica.

El bebe, estiro su pequeña mano hacia uno de los mechones de su madre amarrándole con fuerza, haciendo que su madre acercara mas su cara, hasta mirarse ambas a los ojos.

La madre, sintiendo la mirada de su hija, le deposito un suave y tierno beso en la frente lo que provoco que se le escapara una sonrisa y una risita a la pequeña, despues, la pequeña soltó el mechón de su madre y se acurruco en su pecho, la madre por su parte, se sentó en un sillón y suavemente empezó a tararear una nana, de este modo, la pequeña se durmió, inocente y dulcemente, agarrando con fuerza el vestido de su madre.

Ha pasado ya una semana desde la visita inesperada de Lucius, y ahora, como bien prometido estaba, la familia Regius irían de visita a casa de la familia Malfoy.

XX: vamos cariño que sino llegaremos tarde - decia un hombre alto y moreno, de ojos rojos como la sangre, mirando el reloj - bueno no, ya llegamos tarde, venga por favor ...

XX: si si, ya voy, un momento - decia una mujer cuyo cabello, largo y rizado, tocaba casi el suelo - bueno Elein, eso es todo, vamos a estar una semana fuera y quiero que cuando lleguemos no haya ocurrido nada de nada, por favor

El: si señora, no se preocupe, usted vaya tranquila que yo me ocupo de todo - contestaba la delfa

XX: esta bien, me marcho entonces, hasta luego Elein

El: Adiós señora Selenne

Se: ya estoy Thomas

Th: menos mal, ale, vamonos - decia metiendo su reloj en el bolsillo

De ese modo, ambos se dirigían hacia el traslador, el cual los llevaría a su destino, mientras tanto, en casa de los Malfoy un Lucius un tanto enfadado caminaba por los pasillos de su mansión

Lu: maldita sea - maldecía el mago - esto es increible

Enfadado y ofuscado despues de la reciente revisión que habia tenido por parte de los aurores, los cuales, despues de la caída de Lord, habian estado vigilando y revisando todas las casas de aquellos creían mortifagos, pero gracias a la astucia del Malfoy, no habia encontrado ningún indicio de que él fuera un mortifago, mientras pensaba en ello, se iba dirigiendo hacia las afueras de su mansión ya que sus invitados no tardarían en llegar

Al salir al jardín, encontró a una sonriente Narcissa, sosteniendo a su hijo, si, su hijo, al encontrarse con ambos, el enfado de antes se esfumo.

Casi al instante de acercarse a su mujer e hijo, una fuerte luz invadió el jardín, del cual salieron dos figuras, que reconocieron inmediatamente ...

XX: vaya vaya vaya, veo que has hecho reforma eh Lucius?

Lu: Así es Thomas, he retocado un poco el aspecto exterior de mi hogar, ¿qué te parece?

Th: no esta nada mal - decia a la vez que terminaba el ultimo escalón que le quedaba - pero que nada mal - terminaba de decir a la vez que se acercaba a su viejo amigo y le estrechaba la mano

XX: ¿que tal el viaje Selenne, muy movidito?

Se: la verdad es que no, muy tranquilo Narcissa, gracias por preguntar jejeje .

Despues de saludarse y charlar un rato, ambas parejas entraron al salón, tenian mucho de que hablar, ya que aunque era una visita informal, tenian algunos asuntos que tratar, asuntos importantes.

Bueno, aquí os dejo este prólogo, jejeje espero que os guste, ya advierto que la historia trata sobre Draco, pero no es un D/H o D/G o D/P es un Draco mas un personaje que me voy a inventar yo jejeje bueno pues eso es todo jejeje ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, una Delfa es como una elfina domestica solo que es mitad elfina y mitad demonio jejeje bueno demonia en este caso jejeje es una invención mia jejeje, vamos que yo sepa no creo que haya personajes como esos jejeje, pues eso es todo, a ver cuantos R/R me dejais jejeje Besuuuuusssss

--- S ---


End file.
